


do i wanna know

by yuzuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I forgot his last name, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, cliche tbh, or its percieved that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuri/pseuds/yuzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shiro wants to give in</p>
<p>keith wants shiro to give in too</p>
<p>(Title from artic monkeys song)</p>
<p>nothing too explicit, just M for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> if this feeling flows both ways

_“Keith,” Shiro panted out the other’s name, kissing him feverishly._

_  
“Shiro, please.” Keith blushed lightly, clutching on the back of his shirt._

  
“Keith..” The team leader moaned lowly under his breath, lost in his fantasy. He wrapped his hand around himself, thrusting softly into his hand. He panted heavily, eyes screwed shut. Shiro knew if he didn’t finish soon, the guilt would seep in soon and he would be left guilty and dissatisfied. “Kei- oh god!” He cursed softly, slapping a hand over his mouth. Shiro could feel the hot, flushed skin under his calloused hands.

  
With a groan, he came, cleaning himself up.

  
Then, he felt horrible. Once again he had thought of his team member in that way, mentally defiling him. “God… I’m so sorry, Keith.” He sighed, getting up to go to the training room to take his mind off things, or rather, someone.

  
-

  
When Shiro arrived at the frosted blue doors of the training room, he could see that someone was already occupying the space. The lean silhouette looked like they were exerting themselves from the heavy training they must've done. Running the possibilities in his head, Shiro thought it could’ve been either Lance or Keith- judging by the little ponytail the figure had, it was probably Keith. The doors opened with a mechanical beep, giving Shiro a shock.

  
“Hey, Shiro. Did you want to use the training room?” Keith asked, eyebrows furrowed.

  
“There’s no reason we can’t train together.” Shiro said. He felt like a liar, for some reason, even if he had no ulterior motives.

  
“Alright. I don’t usually train with people but you can be an exception.” Keith shot a wary glance to Shiro, accompanied by a rare, fleeting smirk.

  
The older male stepped in, the doors closing behind them.

  
“Why is that?”

  
“Because you’re you.” Shiro felt his heart leap almost out of his throat.

  
He covered up his high hopes with a laugh.

  
“Alright.”

  
Shiro activated his Galra given weapon, the prosthetic hand he possessed since god knows when. He didn’t like it, but he used it nonetheless- as the leader of Voltron, he needed to do just that: Shiro needed to lead and above all, protect the team.

  
He slowly built up a sweat, gradually upping the levels of the slender and futuristic bot he was fighting against. Shiro’s eyes were trained on the automaton’s calculated movements, executing combat skillfully. His eyes wandered to Keith, and then back to his opponent.

  
_'Everyone thinks of you as a father figure.'_ Shiro reminded himself of the talk he had a few weeks ago with Pidge, slashing down on the bot.

_  
'You can’t ever be with him. You can’t even tell him that you love him. You’ll destroy the team.'_

  
Shiro focused all his frustration on the bot in front of him, breathing getting heavier and heavier as he progressed. His eyes gave away his true emotions, reflecting his anger and slight fear. His hair matted to his forehead, eyebrows creased into a deep V. WrIn a moment of silence, he noticed Keith was no longer slashing at the training bots. Shiro paused the program, out of breath. He gazed at Keith, a questioning look in his eyes. He studied the other for a minute, before meeting his eyes. The other looked worn out, but a bit happy, interestingly, judging from his eyes.

  
“I’m fine. I just noticed you were getting tense and it was time for a break anyway.” Keith explained, fetching them water pouches.

  
Shiro flushed a bit at the realisation that he did go a bit far today. “Thanks.” He took the pouch- felt the jolt when his fingers brushed Keith’s- and sat down. His arms lay on his bent knees.

  
Keith sat down cross legged next to the leader, wiping off the sweat with the hem of his shirt. Shiro observed the way he moved, allowing himself to indulge a bit.

  
The other laid on his back, straightening out his legs. Shiro watched his chest rise and fall- almost getting lost in watching the movement. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Shiro tearing his shameful gaze away and instead bowing his head down and trying to calm his beating heart. He had the water pouch crumpled in his hand, lifting his head to gaze at the ceiling.

  
“Shiro.” Said male almost jumped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

  
Shiro looked at Keith for a moment, dumbfounded and trying to process the question.

  
“No, I’m fine.” Shiro answered, before realizing his blunder. “Yes, yes I’m fine, I mean.” He corrected himself.

  
Shiro didn’t smile as he usually did. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster- the part that comes before everything when you keep going up and up and you don’t when the drop comes, the calm before the storm. Shiro felt uneasy, and amazingly enough, he felt like he was about to lose a battle he fought for what seemed like forever. His heart felt suspended in his chest.

  
“Are you sure you’re not stressed out or anything?” Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile, but not quite there yet. He still tried, despite how nervous he was, and for no reason. Keith asked in that distinct way he showed concern- voice rocky and grounded but with a soft edge. Shiro loved the calm moments they had between drills to practice saving the universe and actually saving the universe.

  
“I don’t know, I could be.” He answered.

Keith’s next words died in his throat. Shiro’s breath hitched, did Keith somehow find out about the other’s feelings? It’s too early to jump the gun, Shiro knows, but maybe...

  
“Ok. You can...you can always talk to us.” Keith answered, and the look in his eyes was enough to make Shiro almost lose his cool demeanor.

  
All the care in the world, something like a best friend looking after you, reflected in his deep blue eyes. It was like Keith could see right through him- watching over his impure intentions.

  
Shiro looked away.

  
He heard Keith getting up with a sigh and the doors closing behind him. Shiro buried his face in his hands, feeling the sting of something piercing his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this song honestly,, 
> 
> Its a but cliche but i hope you liked it ;o
> 
> Thanks to my friend ciara for betaing!


End file.
